Goose bumps
by yaba
Summary: Slash RyanSeth. Well we're not at war anymore.


_Goose bumps_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Seth/Ryan

Rating: T

A/N: I've been so inspired to write slash lately, because of all the wonderful Reth fics I've been reading.

* * *

"What's your favorite book?" Seth asked one morning, while lounging lazily at the foot of Ryan's bed in the pool house, while the blonde was typing away on the computer. Something or other about an extension on a physics paper he needed to finish by tomorrow at the latest. 

Seth hadn't really listened to him, not because he didn't care, but because in his mind, homework wasn't such a big deal, and contrary to popular belief, he had inherited the quick comprehension skills from his dad's Jewish side of the family, and school was essentially a breeze.

Staring at the back of Ryan's neck, Seth contemplated the quiet silence followed by his seemingly inquisitive question. Glancing hence over at the mini fridge, he slid off the bed to get a soda and then teasingly brought it up to the spot of choice on Ryan's shoulder.

He got the desired response of a shudder and enjoyed with quite leisure watching goose bumps rise on the blonde's strong and toned arms, which stopped flexing as his typing ceased.

Ryan swiveled on the chair and came face to face with Seth's belt, admiring the simple silver accessory he blushed profusely as he silently imagined reaching for the buckle and leaving Seth more vulnerable than ever.

This fueled Ryan's frustration with his best friend even more and he gave Seth a fixed stare.

"What exactly are you doing here on a quiet Sunday mid-morning, irritating the hell out of me, shouldn't you be gallivanting with Summer somewhere, or how about a comic book meeting with Zack?" Ryan made an attempt to get up but Seth's close proximity stopped him for some unapparent reason.

"Ryan, you wound me, seriously, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't want me over." Seth popped open the soda can and tried to distract himself from the view of Ryan's perfectly tanned arms and the way they were folded so strongly over his chest, which seemed to be bulging out of the white wife beater.

"Aren't you ever the observant one? What could possibly ever make me want you to leave me alone when I have a 10 page physics paper due tomorrow?" Ryan replied with as much dry sarcasm as possible, and Seth took a step back mentally, not physically, and he began to notice small changes in Ryan's demeanor in this nearness.

He was extremely tense and concealing himself from Seth, as he sank into the back of the cool leather computer chair. Usually Ryan would get up by this time, if something had been bothering him, but the Chino born wasn't moving an inch of his body. Seth noticed again the layer of goose bumps on his best friend's arms and for some unknown reason his hand reached out, and he ran an index finger down Ryan's arm.

Ryan caught his breath and fought against closing his eyes, shuddering with pleasure, as Seth placed his whole hand on his shoulder.

The curly hair teen seemed entranced by the amount of skin in access to him, and he swallowed hard as he came to a realization of what he had just done, and what line he crossed.

He didn't even have time to mumble an apology before Ryan caught his wrist; it gave a new meaning to being caught red handed.

Seth's mouth twitched into a nervous smile, or more like a mortifying freeze frame, barely he was able to comprehend that Ryan began drawing lazy circles with his thumb on Seth's own hand.

The silence was deafening and the air was slowly thickening with lust. With the obvious attraction admitted and the contact now established, both men were bewildered on what to do next.

Seth did a double take as Ryan rose slowly from his seating position and they came face-to-face, still not breaking physical contact and Seth daringly stepped forward, closing the narrow gap between them as he courageously cemented their advancement in a light kiss on Ryan's neck.

He smiled to himself, as he noticed a trail of goose bumps following his lips as they ascending Ryan's throat, tracing his Adam's Apple and falling deeper into the curve of his neck, now nipping a bit more aggressively at the tender skin there.

Ryan's eyes now clouded with desire, outlined visually Seth's t-shirt clad back, and his hands, in no fault of his own, traced the hem of the Polo and slipped tentatively inside. To this point, the only one with goose bumps was Ryan, but as soon as his hands encountered Seth's unblemished skin, he shuddered with pleasure, now noticeable on his skin.

"You have got to stop doing that." Ryan moaned into his ear, while pressing his palms flat against Seth's back and messaging the pliable skin offered to him.

"I will if you will." Seth murmured against his neck, having no intention of stopping, his hands were now making work of Ryan's t-shirt and successfully so, as he made the brief separation from his counterpart's neck to rid him of the uselessly sheath.

Ryan took this opportunity to pull Seth into their first actual kiss, and how sweet it was. Seth, surprisingly, knew exactly what he was doing, running his tongue against Ryan's lower lip teasingly, prying for entrance and succeeding as they connected on a deeper level, mouths delved into each other perfectly, as if all this time they'd been meant for each other.

"Ryan." Seth breathed between kisses and gestured toward the bed, as the blonde pushed him a little too over zealously toward the queen size and Seth ended up stumbling onto the floor, a few feet short of the bed.

They both laughed absent-mindedly, not caring for one second about their predicament and what they were doing. "Good enough for me." Seth chuckled as Ryan's bare flesh pressed heatedly against him, and he decided he was overdressed.

Taking the liberty of ridding himself of his t-shirt, Seth took a moment of time, in which Ryan relaxed a little, not allowing his responsible side to get in the middle of the most uplifting experience he'd had in months.

"By the way." The blonde whispered against Seth's lips, his hands already exploring the other's chest, " My favorite book is War and Peace."

Seth chuckled momentarily, never allowing a second to fly by without a sarcastic comment.

"Well, we're not at war anymore." He reached down to Ryan's belt…

End


End file.
